merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Purge
The Great Purge was a period in which Uther Pendragon acted out brutal reforms against the Old Religion, resulting in the execution of hundreds of sorcerers. The Purge lasted for a year, after which magic was banned from Camelot. History 'Beginnings' When Uther's wife, Ygraine, could not bear an heir to the throne of Camelot, Uther struck a bargain with the sorceress Nimueh that would allow Ygraine to conceive. He appears to have sent Gaius to the Isle of the Blessed to make the request on his behalf (Le Morte d'Arthur). But the bargain meant that a life had to end in order for a new life to begin, and Ygraine died in childbirth. Uther blamed Nimueh and had her banished from the court. (Excalibur) 'Purge' The Great Purge occured during the year following Arthur's birth. The Purge may have been foreseen by the followers of the Old Religion, as the Questing Beast appeared the night the queen passed away. At the start of the Purge, Uther gave Gaius a list of all people suspected of using Magic to be killed; when Gaius discovered his beloved Alice on the list, he struck her name off, thus giving her time to escape. (Love in the Time of Dragons) Gaius decided to stop practicing magic and to remain in Camelot as court physician. During the Purge, Uther ordered many people to be drowned, including children who had inherited magic from their parents. Morgause, having inherited her mother's Vivianne magical powers, was sentenced to death by Uther, but she was smuggled out of Camelot and given to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion, who trained her in magic. Jaden Muirden and her husband suffered this fate and were sentenced to be burned at the stake. When they were being burned, Edwin tried to save his parents but only being disfigured by the fire. Alvarr's parents ware captured by Uther's forces and were burned at the stake (apparently Alvarr witnessed this happen). He was sentenced to death as well, but shortly before his execution, whether by magic or non-magical means, he escaped and fled from Camelot. Uther, during the Great Purge, hunted almost all Blood Guard and killed them. Julius Borden a pupil of Gaius, parted during the Great Purge leaving Gaius in trouble. It is possible that The Crystal of Neahtid was kept and guarded by the High Priestesses on the Isle of the Blessed too, before it was taken by Uther and locked into the vaults of Camelot. The many sorcerers who died trying to protect it may have been the High Priestesses. Uther also pursued and slaughtered all Dragons except for the Great Dragon . Uther tricked one dragonlord, Balinor, to lure the Great Dragon to Camelot under the pretense of wanting to make peace with it, only to capture and imprison the dragon beneath Camelot to be an example to all who use Magic. Uther then had all the Dragonlords rounded up and killed. The Purge then ended, though Gaius helped Balinor to escape execution. Category:Old Religion Category:Events Category:Battles